


There Goes the Bride

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: It's Rose's wedding day, but Scorpius isn't the groom.





	There Goes the Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

           “Who would ever have thought that my son and your daughter would end up together?” Seamus Finnigan said proudly, lifting his glass in a toast. 

            Ron returned the salute, but his heart wasn’t in it.  He was certain that Rose was only marrying Anthony on the rebound.

            The ceremony was due to begin in less than half an hour.  Where in Merlin’s name were Hugo and Al?  They should have returned by now, unless they had difficulty locating Scorpius.  

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

            Hermione made a final adjustment to her daughter’s veil.  

            “There,” she smiled.  “You look beautiful.”

            “If you ask me, she looks like she’s going to a hanging,” the maid of honor observed.

            “Nobody asked you,” Hermione retorted.  “Go tell Ron we’re ready.”

            “She's marrying the wrong man,” Lily called over her shoulder as she left.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

            “Rose made her choice,” Scorpius said bitterly to Al and Hugo.  “She loves him, not me.”    

            “Then why did she cry herself to sleep last night?” Hugo demanded. 

            “This thing with Anthony only started when you moved to Bulgaria and didn’t take her with you,” Al put in.

            “I asked her to come, but she wouldn’t.  Her wonderful new job at the Ministry meant more to her than I did.  Now if you’ll excuse me, I have things to do.”  

            “Do you still love my sister?” Hugo asked bluntly.

            “Yes,” Scorpius admitted.  “That’s why I came back.  But it’s too late to fix things now.”

            “Maybe not.  Uncle Ron has a plan,” Al revealed. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

            The Weasleys’ back yard was transformed into a wedding paradise.  All conversation ceased as the string quartet began playing.  Ron and Rose awaited their cue as the bridesmaids moved up the aisle.  Only moments earlier, Hugo and Al had returned.  As they slipped into their seats, Hugo caught his father’s eye and gave a brief nod.  

            When Lily stepped into position, Rose tugged her father’s arm.

            “It’s time,” she said.  

            “It certainly is,” Ron agreed.  “It’s time for you to wake up and realize what a mistake you’re making.”

            Rose’s mouth dropped open.  

            “Daddy!” she gasped. 

            She managed to paste a smile on her face as they started up the aisle.  

            “If you marry Anthony, you’ll regret it for the rest of your life,” Ron continued, smiling pleasantly at the guests.  

            “Why are you doing this?” Rose cried softly. 

            “Because the man you really love is waiting around front.  It’s up to you.” 

            “What’s he saying to her?” Hermione whispered.  

            “No idea,” Hugo grinned. 

            Rose was trembling as she handed her bouquet to Lily and turned to face Anthony.   He suddenly seemed like a stranger.  They had written their own vows, but Rose couldn’t remember what she was supposed to say.  She felt as if she would faint. 

            “I can’t,” she choked out.  “I’m sorry, Anthony, but I can’t.”

            She turned and ran down the aisle, her veil streaming behind her.  Anthony started to follow, but Ron stopped him.

            “It’s for the best,” he said kindly.  “You’ll understand that in time.”

            “Rose!  Wait!” Hermione shrieked, trying to climb over Hugo.  But Rose didn’t stop until she reached the sidewalk.  Scorpius caught her up in his arms as she covered his face with kisses. One of her slippers fell off as he ran with her to the waiting car.  

            Hermione, Ron, and the Finnigans hurried up just as Scorpius gunned the engine and sped away.  Something white flew from the window and drifted to the street.  It was Rose’s wedding veil.

 ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

            Lily approached the young man sitting at the curb.  She saw that he was holding Rose’s white slipper.  

            “Anthony?” she said gently.  “Do you want something to eat?  There’s plenty of food.”

            “No, thanks,” he sighed.  “I suppose I knew all along that she still loved Scorpius.”

            “I’m sorry it had to end this way.  You must be feeling terrible.”

            “Oh, I’ll survive,” he shrugged.  “I’d better find Dad.  I think he’s more upset than I am.”            

            “My father and Professor Longbottom took him to the pub for a drink.  He’ll be fine,” Lily said reassuringly.  

            The sound of music and laughter drifted from the back yard.  

            “A wedding reception without the bride and groom,” Anthony said wryly.  

            “Well, there was no sense in letting all the food go to waste.  I don’t blame you for not wanting to eat any of it.  There’s a coffee shop nearby; would you like to go there?”

            “I believe I would,” Anthony nodded, the barest hint of a smile crossing his face.  He had never noticed how pretty Lily was, with her mane of red curls and chocolate brown eyes so full of concern for him.  His heart would need time to mend, but when it did, he hoped she would be waiting. 

            “Let’s get rid of this,” she said, taking the slipper from his hands.  She meant to fling it onto the front steps, but her aim was off.  Glass tinkled as the slipper went through her aunt and uncle’s big picture window.  

            He laughed and took her hand as they ran away before the damage was discovered.  


End file.
